reincarnatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Pandemic Blade
A very powerful Zero Numbering AoE skill. Description A blade of viruses and fungi. Pandemic blade was the skill of someone who had destroyed a whole world with it. When something is wounded with the skill, a yellowish fungi will grow out of the wound and explode. The spores will grow out again as it melts the body and from that location new fungi grew out. The newly grown fungi will explode again as it spread more spores in all directions. The spores create fungi and the fungi explode out more spores in infinite repetition. Although its called a blade, Pandemic Blade is actually a skill which adds special effects to attacks. The effect is very simple: Create fungi that infinitely spread out and infected everything. It's extremely harmful and is extremely hard to kill off since it comes in large numbers. One can only persevere and hold on until the mana within the fungi runs out. Of course there is a condition to this. That mana needed to be supplied. It would only grow and spread out from the mana it started off from. Hansoo received this skill from a bag of random zero numbering skills held by the Fairy. He received it as a reward for killing all the Five Calamities in the Red Zone. In the Yellow Zone, Hansoo was able to evolve the Pandemic Blade to the next stage due to his Seven Stars trait and the mana from the Satellite Fortress. The new form of the Devouring spore, Integration, can best be described as a red cloud of living powder that Hansoo is capable of sensing and controlling. He is able to attach these red powders to targets he designates and the red powder then completely dissolves the target slowly. With the increased mana from the Satellite Fortress, this new ability was able to kill over a thousand people at the same time. Hansoo is able to use Integration after obtaining the Mana Jade, although in a much lesser area then before. Pandemic Blade's mastery increases the more it is used to kill. The creator of the skill was able to train the skill to its limits by melting an entire world and killing its entire population. Another way to quickly raise the mastery level of Pandemic Blade is to forcefully make the number of spores go on a rampage and make one's body get used to it. To gather the spores that are used to melt enemies and use them to melt one's body. In this way, one turns their body into a container for the skill. Upon mastery, one is able to become a Transcendent. The smoke-like powders evolve to become a deeper shade of red. The original creator has a seven-colored powder. It is the second skill Hansoo develops to Transcendence. Abilities Its ability is to create a variety of magical disease agents that can take the form of viruses, fungi, etc. with various different effects. It will work for as long as it is supplied with mana. As the mastery of the Pandemic Blade rose, more spores with fascinating results can be unlocked. The contagions revealed so far are: * Devouring spore: Yellow spores that eat anything including mana, shields, reinforcements, metals, flesh etc. After the spores eat something, they swell up and explode more spores in infinite repetition. * Sticky spore: '''An elastic and viscous spore that turn into sticky mucus-like form, balloons up, and cocoons things to prevent movement. It cannot burn up mana protection. For efficiency, it is used with the Nurmaha's Ring Power Destruction ability. The concentration of mana within it was extremely high and the mana composition was very strong as well. * '''Sleep spore: Green spores that can produce a gas to put people to sleep for a while. * Integration: '''Red powder-like spores that were evolved from the Devouring Spores. More vicious and more powerful. These clouds of spores can constantly communicate with each other using electrical signals and relay information back to the user. Once ordered, these powder-like spores will rush to the designated targets and eat them from the skin down until there isn't any blood left. Pandemic Blade can insert its spores into the bodies of people where it will settle around the muscles, nerves, spine, brain, and heart. It gives the victims a sense of wondering whether the spores will twist them apart or not. These spores can be used to torture the victim and force them to obey or die. '''Site Navigation Category:Skill